


Exposed Two-Wheeler

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Intimate stories [38]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Body Paint, Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Human AU, naked bike ride, stupid little story for no reason whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: Marianne learns about a old family tradition in Bog's family





	

Bog smiled down at Marianne as they danced. The lights were flashing, the music was loud and the beat had the whole place vibrating. Marianne loved to watch Bog dance; the man was graceful and damn sexy. She grinned, grinding her pelvis against his, her fingers pressing into his hips as she pulled him up against her. He raised a brow at her, his arms over his head, grinding against her with a smirk on those perfect lips of his. The music matched the heat in her blood, slamming through her while she ground against him. Yup, he was getting lucky tonight...not that that was ever an issue, but on nights like these when they went out dancing, his hips clad in tight jeans and the t-shirt he wore highlighted his tattooed arms, his broad chest...Marianne almost growled with desire. Her brown eyes race over his body, her gaze heated. Yeah, nights like this he reminded her without trying how sexy he was.... 

The song finished and Bog leaned down, his lips close to her ear. “Want to grab a drink?” 

She nodded as she wrapped her hand in his and they headed off to the bar. 

It was a little crowded, but Bog managed to find them a couple of seats. He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up to set her on a stool. She laughed. It was also sexy when he did little things like that, just a demonstration without even trying, showing off how strong that lean frame of his was...Marianne licked her lips. 

Bog leaned over speaking to the bartender and ordered their drinks. 

After a few moments they were sipping on their drinks enjoying the music and each others company. Bog had a cola since he was driving. Marianne was enjoying a Manhattan while she kept flirting with Bog. She was wearing a tight, short party dress in shimmering deep plum. Just for occasions like this, the dress showed off her legs and Bog simply could not keep his eyes off of her. 

Despite the length and depth of their relationship, when she flirted with him he still would blush. She was in the middle of rubbing her foot up and down his leg as one of Bog's long fingered hands hand just started to caress her knee, when a huge man, in height and girth, came up to Bog and patted him on the back yelling to be heard over the music. 

“Hey Bog!” 

Bog turned and smiled. “Hey Brutus. What are you up to?” 

“Oh the usual, beating the ladies off with a stick.” Brutus laughed putting his hands over his head and weaving his hips to demonstrate what the ladies were after. Bog shook his head laughing; this was obviously a joke he had heard a lot. 

“Hey Bog—you participating next weekend?” Brutus glanced at Marianne and nodded a hello. 

“Not sure Brut.” Bog glanced between Brutus and Marianne realizing he hadn't introduced them. “Oh, this is my girlfriend Marianne.” Brutus smiled, but instead of just shaking her hand or nodding he walked over and gave her a hug that lifted her up off her stool.

“Nice to meet you!” He yelled with a grin. Marianne laughed accepting the hug. “Hi Brutus.” 

Brutus turned back to Bog. “Don't ditch us man! You been doing that ride longer than any of us!” 

Bog shrugged. “I'll let you know okay.” 

Brutus nodded and waved. “Nice to meet you, Marianne.” Before he wandered off immediately as two young women stepped up to him. Brutus lifted his arms and each young woman ducked under to wrap their arms around his waist. Apparently he did have to beat the women off... 

Marianne leaned close. “What's he talking about? Next weekend?” 

“It's nothing.” Bog sipped his drink. “One more dance before home?” 

She grinned. “Oh, you bet.” 

* 

Once home, Marianne made good on her promise that he would get lucky. She was a little bit drunk, not too much, but just enough to make her giggly. No sooner had they walked in the door than Marianne grabbed Bog's hips, turning him to face her. Bog laughed. “What is it tough girl?” 

She gave him a wicked grin, her fingers working at the button of his jeans, then gradually, her heated gaze on his face, she pulled the zipper down slowly. 

“Oh!” Was all Bog said when Marianne slipped her hands under the band of his jeans, hooking her fingers around his boxers and tugging all of it down at once. 

“Mmm....” She groaned shoving his pants down to his knees. She dragged the tips of her fingers back up his legs feeling the tensing of his thigh muscles as she dragged her nails leaving red lines in their wake. 

“I've been thinking about this all night,” she purred dropping to her knees. Bog groaned stumbling back against the front door when her warm, wet tongue started to caress his erection that had quickly sprung to life. The gaze Marianne had given him just before she attacked was all he needed to become painfully turned on. 

Bog's eyes rolled to the ceiling, his eyelids fluttering closed when he groaned. “Damn Marianne!” 

He felt the giggled race up his groin, her mouth full of him. 

Marianne ran her thumbs in a circling caress over his hip bones while she caressed the underside of his erection with her tongue just before she took a deep suck. Bog gasped, one hand coming off the door to thread through her short hair. She playfully and gently caressed with the very tips of her teeth until Bog was struggling to stand up. He moaned, his hips thrusting gently back and forth. He glanced down at her to find her watching him with a smile on her lips. She grinned wickedly, her tongue circled the head of his shaft. Bog was pretty positive he was going to spontaneously combust right then. She looked hot, on her knees with him in her mouth. Damn, that woman...he thought...oh damn. She bobbed her head, making the most obscene wet sounds. The whole thing had his knees wobbling. 

“God, Marianne stop!” 

She giggled. She slid up his body, his erection dragging against her cleavage and then the material of the dress as she made her way up his body. 

“You ready for me big boy?” she purred. 

“Oh hell yes,” Bog groaned. He grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder. Marianne squealed and laughed as he struggled to hold on to her, kick his shoes off before struggling out of his pants as he carried her off to the bedroom.. 

* 

Once Bog had her in the bedroom, he stripped her of her dress before he yanked his shirt over his head. The look in his blue eyes had Marianne's insides ablaze with expectation and boy did he not disappoint. Bog shoved her back on the bed which caused Marianne to burst out laughing when she bounced on the mattress. “Bog!!” 

He growled at her. “Marianne...” He crawled onto the bed, his blue eyes seeming to glow in the dimly lit room. As he approached her sex, he slowly leaned in to kiss her, caressing her core with his teeth and lips. Marianne, on her elbows watching him, gasped and dropped back. Bog caressed her clitoris with his teeth, flicking his tongue over her until she cried out his name. “OH BOG!!” She was a quivering, mewling mess of need before he finally crawled the rest of the way up her body. 

Bog grinned at her, the dim light seemed to highlight his crooked teeth and bright blue eyes. His lips glistened from his attentions to her sex. He licked his lips as he gazed down at her. 

“You are so sexy...” his voice purred, rippling over her skin. She was on fire for him. She needed him so badly that her whole body ached for him. 

“Oh Bog...” she moaned running her hands up his bare, muscled back. “I want you...I want you now...” She groaned with desire. 

Bog grinned licking her chin. “I love you Marianne...I love you...” he hissed against her lips just before he gave her a deep, body melting kiss. She moaned against his lips and tongue feeling him adjust himself just before he thrust his erection into her warm, wet waiting core. 

Marianne wrapped her legs around the back of his, thrusting her pelvis up to meet his thrust. 

The bed creaked with their love-making; Bog's thrusts were long and deep, dragging out her whimpering need. She came again, shuddering, digging her fingers into his back. His mouth moved to her throat, kissing and gently biting. Bog panted against her neck, his hands sliding under her head, holding her while his hips rotated and pushed against her. He was struggling to hold back. She was warm, wet, soft...his.... 

Marianne dragged her legs up his to wrap them around his waist, hooking her ankles as she begged. “Harder Bog, harder!” 

Bog groaned, coming up on his knees pushing his hands into the mattress to give himself better purchase just before his hips started to move fast, harder just as she had demanded. 

Marianne cried out. This orgasm caused her whole body to arch, emotion powerful enough to draw tears from her eyes washed over her. Bog pressed his lips to her throat as his whole body jerked with his climax. He moaned. “Marianne..Marianne...” His voice almost became a whimper as he emptied himself into her. 

The aftershocks of their love-making had them both twitching. Bog wrapped his arms around her pressing into her. “I love you so much Marianne,” he whispered. 

She smiled laying her head against his. “I love you Bog...with all my heart.” 

They were quiet for a long while, just lying in each others arms, unwilling to separate. After a few minutes, Bog muttered, “Getting chilly now.” 

Marianne laughed. “Let's snuggle.” 

Bog kissed her. “You got it tough girl.” 

Soon they were cleaned up and curled against each other. It wasn't too long after that they drifted off to sleep. 

* 

The next day, Bog and Marianne headed over to Bog's mother's house for dinner. Griselda was known by many people to be a wonderful cook and they had a pleasant visit, eating pot roast, potatoes, carrots and green beans with cherry pie for dessert. 

It was after dinner, the kitchen cleaned, and Bog and Marianne were lying on his Mom's couch. Marianne had her legs across his lap with her head against his chest. Her stomach was full and she was getting sleepy. It didn't help matters that Bog was humming softly, stroking her hair while his mom was making herself comfortable in her favorite chair. Griselda had just sat down and was pulling out some crochet when she glanced up at her son. She asked quietly so as not to wake Marianne who had closed her eyes. 

“Oh Bog, you are participating next weekend right?” 

Marianne felt Bog stiffen. 

“What?” he asked. 

Griselda frowned. “Don't act stupid, son,” she said with slight shake of her head. “The bike ride is Saturday—you're coming aren't you? Didn't you ask Marianne yet?” 

Marianne sat up and opened her eyes. “Ask me what? What bike ride?” 

Griselda sighed giving her son a pointed look. “You didn't, did you?” 

Bog flushed. “No.” 

Marianne looked between the two of them. “What are we talking about? Is this the same thing Brutus brought up at the club?” 

Griselda sighed, glaring a little at her son. “The 25th annual naked bike ride is this next weekend,” she explained to Marianne. “We have participated every year since Bog was little and everyone is wondering if you were going to be participating with him this year.” 

Marianne sat up straighter. “What? I mean I've heard of the event, but...Bog?” 

The petite woman turned to look at him in surprise. 

Bog sighed as he glanced at his mom. “My parents were always kinda hippies, so we rode every year since I was five.” 

Griselda put her crocheting down. “Bog, it has nothing to do with being hippies...though it's true, Bog's Dad and I were hippies.” Here she smiled brightly at the memory. “It's a protest against big oil and society's views on bodies! And it's freeing!” 

Marianne smiled. “I would love to participate!” 

Bog's mouth fell open. “Really?” 

She nodded. “Why not?” 

Bog glanced at his mother, dropping his voice. “I...I just wasn't sure how you would feel about...you know...” He made a vague motion with his hand. 

Marianne smiled. “Okay I admit...talking about it and actually doing it are two different things, but you'll be there with me, so I'll be fine.” 

Griselda grinned. “And I'll be there too sweetie. It's fun I promise!” 

Later that night on the drive back home Bog glanced sideways at her. “Are you sure?” 

“Sure!” Marianne smiled, though she blushed. “Isn't the bike uncomfortable?” 

Bog chuckled. “There are ways to make it more comfortable. I'll show you.” 

She laid her hand on his thigh. “It'll be a bonding experience.” 

Bog muttered, “It'll be an experience.” 

* 

The next day Marianne was over at her sister's house when she mentioned the following weekend plans. Dawn blinked at her sister. “You're what?” 

“I'm riding with Bog in the Naked Bike Ride next weekend.” Marianne didn't look at her sister; instead she doodled on a note pad in front of her. She was a little angry at herself for blushing about the damn thing... 

“Totally naked?” Dawn's voice was incredulous. 

“Yep...well I think I can wear shoes and you can wear body paint...I mean, there is no fast and steady rule on how naked...but...yeah..” Marianne continued doodling. 

“Bog too?” Dawn asked. 

“Bog too.” Marianne pressed her lips together as she drew hearts on the paper. 

“THAT IS SO AWESOME!! Can Sunny and I participate?” Dawn squeaked. 

Marianne looked up. “What? Really? You think Sunny would?” 

Dawn laughed. “Oh sure! Why not! It would be fun.” 

Marianne grinned. “Oh God...” 

* 

The day of the bike ride Bog was more nervous than he thought he would be. He had been participating in these events with his parents long enough that he didn't care about being naked with these people. Yeah he was ugly, but so were a lot of other naked people. Few here had “model” bodies, but that was the point. And it wasn't as if Marianne hadn't seen him naked, a lot, but this felt a little...weird. Out of place, he realized. Then on top of it all she had called to tell him Dawn and Sunny were participating too. God, would he ever be able to look at either of them again after this? Would they be able to look at him? Oh hell...his mother was going to be here too...Bog covered his face with a hand. Why? 

He sighed glancing around. There were naked people and semi-naked people everywhere. He could see his mother over with a group of her friends, all older ladies, stark naked in the morning sunlight. He shook his head, looking away chuckling. He adjusted his stance, his hands on his bike handles still wearing his shorts, tennis shoes and nothing else, when he saw Marianne. She was walking toward him leading her bike, completely naked except for the paint on her body and her tennis shoes. She had purple swirls that resembled vines highlighting her breasts, flowing over her stomach and accentuating her hips. Bog didn't even register a naked Dawn and her boyfriend Sunny, also painted, who walked with one hand on his bike, the other down over his privates, walking with Marianne. 

As the trio strolled up, Marianne gave her boyfriend a significant look at his shorts. 

“What are you doing?” She cocked her hip staring pointedly at his shorts again. 

Bog blushed. “Ah...” He glanced at Dawn and Sunny. 

Dawn giggled. “I'll turn around.” For the split second Bog glanced at Dawn and saw that she had fairy wings painted on her back. 

Sunny nodded. “Yea yea, me too, noooo problem.” 

Marianne smirked, her eyebrows raised. Bog sighed and without making a production out of it, he slipped his shorts off. Marianne caught her bottom lip in her teeth letting her eyes rake over him. Bog blushed, but smiled at her. 

She stepped closer. “When we get home...” 

Bog groaned softly. “Please Marianne, not now...” He gave her a pleading look. “I'm not going to be able to ride a bike if you continue. By the way, the paint is making it worse...” His voice dropped to a whisper. 

She giggled. “Okay, just this once,” she said and then gave him a pleased smile. “Glad you like it.” She turned around so he could see that she had painted purple fairy wings on her back. “Like?” 

Bog nodded. “Oh yeah.” 

Marianne smirked over her shoulder at him. The fact that Bog only got a semi erection was a testament to his will to hold himself in check when she gave him looks like that. 

He took a few deep breaths pushing all erotic thoughts away before he sighed. “Okay, everyone ready?” 

* 

Soon all of them were on their bikes, mixed with the large group of other naked bikers along with other participants. After a few minutes of realizing no one in the group cared about anyone else being nude, the four of them started to enjoy themselves...though seeing Griselda naked was a little uncomfortable for everyone. Thankfully she only came by to say “Hi” once and tell them how pleased she was that they all came out before heading back to her group. The ride was a success with Dawn declaring they should participate every year! 

* 

That evening after everyone had headed home, Marianne and Bog were relaxing, still naked. They had just driven home in the buff without bothering to worry about body paint or pants. 

They flopped down on the couch in their tiny living room. Marianne sighed with a smile having sat on Bog's lap and cuddled up against him. 

Bog grinned. “You're getting body paint on everything you know.” 

Marianne snuggled closer, rubbing her remaining purple paint on him. He laughed and started to tickle her which had Marianne squealing. After a couple of minutes they settled back down. Marianne laughed. “I can't imagine teenage Bog riding naked.” 

Bog laughed. “Yeah well...I always figured I wasn't the most hideous person out there.” 

Marianne laughed. “I did see a lot more of the people who live around here than I ever wanted. Mr. Cooper was...a surprise. And your buddy Brutus...thank God he didn't try to hug me.” 

They both started laughing. Bog took a breath and stroked her jaw causing her to look up at him. 

“I love you Marianne. Glad we have something else to share together.” 

She grinned. “I love you too Bog,” she said softly. “I'm glad too. Though I can think of something else we can share...” 

“Oh?” Bog rubbed his nose against hers. 

“Wanna help me wash this paint off?” She whispered. 

“I thought you would never ask.” Bog stood up, lifting her easily with him and walked off to the shower, both of them laughing.


End file.
